A Happy Ending
by Dee Kayne
Summary: The sequel to It is You I have Loved. Jim plans on capturing Spock's heart; only it's not going so well.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (2009); if I did I wouldn't be a poor student. I'm merely borrowing the characters to mess with. Especially Kirk and Spock.

Author's Note: Here is the sequel to my first story, _It is You I have loved_… You all seemed to enjoy the first story. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

* * *

A Happy Ending

It had been two months since James T. Kirk's almost fatal mission; he had been stabbed twice by two metal tentacles. One had punctured his lung, the other had punctured one of his aortas; Jim, as he was more commonly referred to ask, had spent a three week stint in Starfleet Medical before spending five week recovery back in Iowa under the tender care of his mother, Winona. But now, he was fit to return to command; though his Doctors at Starfleet Medical insisted that he take it easy for another month and not take any away-missions. Jim doubt that he would be let off the ship if his First Officer, Commander Spock, and his Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, had anything to say. Not to mention the rest of the crew.

Jim eased back into the passenger seat of the shuttle that was taking him up to the _Enterprise_. That was another thing on his mind, Spock; the half-Vulcan had professed his love for him but hadn't done anything about it. Well, Jim wasn't going to sit back and allow that to happen; he felt a smirk cross his lips. He hoped Spock had a restful two months because, Jim had spent those two months planning on capturing the heart of a Vulcan.

___________________

McCoy and Chief Engineer, Lt. Cmdr. Montgomery Scott, were the two that greeted him as he stepped off the shuttle; he was a little tired and was leaning heavily against the cane that the doctors at Starfleet Medical insist he use until Dr. McCoy cleared him.

"Hey, Bones… Scotty" Jim said, giving a tired smile.

"Jim" McCoy said, moving forward. Jim allowed McCoy to scan him over with a tricorder; God knows he had to put up with that for three weeks. "Heart level a little raised" McCoy said, moving away and producing a wheelchair; Jim sighed but allowed himself to be manhandled into it.

"Look, before you sedate me or anything, I'd like to see the bridge first" Jim said, looking at his friend. It was McCoy's exasperated look and Scotty's laughter that made Jim truly smile. He missed the _Enterprise_ and her crew.

________________

The last two months had been utterly boring since the Captain had been confined to Earth for the most crucial of his recovery period. Cmdr. Spock had been given command; it had been two months since Hikaru Sulu and Pavel Chekov had begun a relationship. Everyone knew that it was coming and no one was truly against it.

The sound of the lift doors caused the bridge crew to look over and a wave of happiness passed through them. The Captain had returned; the crew stood as McCoy wheeled the man onto the bridge.

"Captain!" Chekov said, stepping forward. Jim smiled at the Ensign before pulling the younger man into a hug; Chekov blinked surprised until Jim patted his back.

"Hey, wasn't your fault, so you stop thinking about that, 'kay?" Jim said, looking up at Chekov. The young Russian nodded, blinking back tears before resuming his station; Sulu looked concerned at his lover, who gave his a watery smile. "And Mr. Sulu, we will be having words" Jim said, smiling rather pleasantly. Sulu felt as though he was sentence to death. McCoy pushed the wheelchair over to Spock; "everything in order, Mr. Spock?"

"Indeed, Captain" Spock said.

"Very well, you have the Conn… I'll be in…" Jim started.

"Sickbay, I want to give you a work-up, Jim" McCoy said, earning a groan from Jim. The blonde sighed but nodded.

"I'll be in Sickbay, being tortured by Dr. McCoy" Jim said, earning a whap on the back of his head from his CMO. "Dinner tonight, Mr. Spock? You can bring me up to speed on what you and the crew have been up to".

"Very well, Captain" Spock said. Jim nodded, turning to McCoy.

"Sickbay, Bones" Jim said, "I want to get this torture over with". The two left the bridge, McCoy grumbling under his breath. The lift closed behind them; Nyota Uhura, Chief Communications officer, turned to Spock and the others.

"I can't believe I actually _missed_ him" Uhura said.

That caused a rippled of laughter throughout the Bridge while Spock tilted his head.

* * *

Jim was resting on the couch when Spock arrived for dinner; the table had already been set and dinner was waiting. Spock found his _T'hy'la_ to be dressed in civilian clothes; Jim looked up from the novel that he was reading. "Spock" Jim said, reaching for his cane and hoisting himself up from the couch.

"Captain".

"_Jim_, Spock" Jim insisted, walking over to the table. "I hope you don't mind that I ordered you a vegetable pasta". Spock shook his head and sat down opposite of Jim; he had noted the cane but had refrained from inquiring about not wanting to upset Jim. "The doctors ordered that I use one" Jim said, answering Spock's unanswered question; "it will, supposedly, help lessen the strain on my heart as it recovers".

"I understand" Spock said, "Captain, I'm afraid I must speak of your attending away-missions…"

"No need to" Jim said, smiling. "Bones has effectively grounded me, so to speak, until further noticed". Jim poured some water into his glass, offering the jug to Spock; "I kinda figure that you two wouldn't allow me to attend, anyway".

"Indeed" Spock said, lifting the plate covering of his dinner. Jim also uncovered his dinner; Jim looked up at Spock.

"How has the _Enterprise _been?" Jim said, "I wasn't able to get many reports at Medical due my recuperation. Less strain on my heart".

"All missions have been… dull, is a more polite term to use" Spock answered, looking at the Captain. The low lighting of the quarters, seemed to accent Jim's face and make his eyes more darker; he shifted uncomfortably and looked at his dinner, never noticing the sly smirk that flitted over Jim's face. "Much of our missions were to the Vulcan colony on New Vulcan" Spock continued, "ferrying colonists and transporting need supplies".

"Sounds dull" Jim said, "sounds like your two-month stint as Captain was quite peaceful".

"Indeed, Captain" Spock said.

"Jim, Spock, _Jim_".

"Jim" Spock amended, "the crew was quite bored". Jim laughed; he knew he was an attraction for trouble but he also knew that he allowed his crew to get away with somethings that Spock wouldn't tolerate.

"Now, Spock, a happy crew is a working crew" Jim mock-scolded, causing Spock to raise an eyebrow. Jim turned to his dinner; Spock shifted.

"How was your recovery period?" Spock inquired.

"Boring at Starfleet Medical" Jim said, "I was about ready to steal my mother's car and run away from her place. She was quite… stifling". Spock raised an eyebrow; Jim shook his head. "Don't worry about it" Jim said, "I was a good boy".

"I do not doubt the fact, Jim" Spock said, "the fact that you refrained yourself is quite surprised, in fact". Jim looked at Spock, blinking before laughing; Spock decided long ago that he loved Jim's laugh. Jim shook his head and smiled at Spock, who unconciously straightened.

The rest of dinner was filled with talk and laughter.

________________________

Jim insisted on walking Spock to the door; he looked up at his half-Vulcan First. There seemed a moment where Spock was going to lean down and kiss him but he straightened, bowed his head, thanked Jim for the meal and left. He never noticed the annoyed look pass over Jim's face as he walked away; Jim closed the door, walked over to the couch and laid down. He sulked, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the ceiling.

"Damnit! I _wanted_ him to kiss me!"

* * *

Jim's plot to seduce Spock, or rather attempt to, was not panning out to well; he was currently sulking on his couch. No matter what Jim did, no matter how hard he tried, Spock just didn't seem that interested in him. The pout disappeared from Jim's face as he looked out of the large view ports that were apart of his quarters.

'_Maybe… maybe Spock doesn't feel that way about me_' Jim thought, sinking into the cushions. '_T'hy'la does have multiple meanings associated to it… but he kissed me! And said that he loved me!_' Jim rubbed absently at his chest; he closed his eyes until he heard the door chime. "Enter!" he called.

"Okay, what's wrong?" came McCoy's voice. Jim looked over at his CMO, confused; "you look as though someone spaced your pet tribble".

"You really _really_ want to know what's going on in my head?" Jim asked, as McCoy entered the room. The CMO setted himself in a chair next to the couch.

"I'm probably going to greet this but… yes" McCoy said.

"Two months ago, Spock confessed" Jim said, "told me he loved me and called me his _T'hy'la_". Jim looked at his friend, who was staring at him shock; "now, that brain-dead Vulcan won't do anything!"

"Jim!" McCoy said, sounding scandalized.

"What? He hasn't kissed me or done the Vulcan equivalent… why what where you thinking, Bones?" Jim said, teasingly. Jim leaned back; "maybe I just dreamt it all… he seems to want nothing to do with me". McCoy raised an eyebrow; it wasn't like Jim Kirk to give up. He knew that Spock wasn't the type of person to lead on a person; maybe Jim was over-exaggerating?

"Maybe you should ask him?" McCoy offered, though he was wondering why he was giving advice.

"Tried that" Jim said, "cornered him and everything. Then Scotty decided to butt in, scared the crap out of me and you were called, remember?" McCoy nodded, remembering how Jim nearly passed out from the accelerated beating of his heart. "I've tried seducing him… that's hasn't worked. Am I losing my touch?"

"You're seducing a Vulcan, Jim" McCoy said, deadpanned.

"Ah, right… but Spock's half-Vulcan" Jim pouted, crossing his arms. "Think it's against Starfleet regulations to tie your First officer to your bed?"

"Damnit, Jim! I did _not_ need that image in _my_ head!" McCoy growled. Jim couldn't help it, he laughed; the disgusted face of McCoy was just too funny. "I'm _so_ glad that _I_ amuse you".

"Sorry, Bones, but your face was pretty funny" Jim said, "but I…"

::_Captain, you are needed on the bridge_::

Jim and McCoy looked at each other before getting up and leaving the quarters. Within minutes they were on the bridge; "Lieutenant?" Jim asked, as he sat down in his chair.

"A distress signal just came in" Uhura answered, "from the USS _Maelstrom_; they under attack by two Klingon Birds of Prey".

"Ensign Chekov, set in a course of the _Maelstrom_!" Jim ordered, "Lt. Uhura, contact the _Maelstrom_, tell them that we are on our way".

"Aye, Sir!" Chekov and Uhura said.

Jim turned to McCoy; "better ready the Sickbay, Bones" Jim said, "we may have injured coming on board". McCoy nodded and disappeared from the bridge, heading to the Sickbay to prep it. Jim looked at Sulu. "Punch it, Mr. Sulu".

* * *

Darkness faded as Jim regained conciousness; his lifted his head, looking around the damaged bridge. Chekov and Sulu were laying limp near the consoles; Sulu was bleeding out onto the floor. Chekov was slumped over his console; Jim turned his head, looking for other members of the bridge crew. Uhura was laying nearby, unconcious but not badly hurt. Jim tried to get up but there was a heavy weight on his back that pushed him back down; he turned his head to see the unconcious form of Spock resting over him. There was something laying across Spock's back; it was a beam from the ceiling. He heard shouting.

Jim looked over to the lift doors as saw sparks; he felt Spock shift above him. Jim looked back at Spock; the half-Vulcan's dark eyes opened.

"Spock?" Jim asked, softly.

"Captain, are you alright?" Spock asked, attempting to get up but was halted as pain spasmed over his face.

"Spock?" Jim asked, attempting to turn but the lift doors opening caused him to look back. McCoy entered with several of his staff; the CMO immediately moved to Jim and Spock as his staff moved to the other members. Chekov was eased back, a neck brace placed on his neck and hoisted onto a stretcher; Sulu's side was wrapped and hoisted onto a stretcher. Uhura was also put into a neck brace and lifted onto a thrid stretcher.

"Jim? Can you hear me?" McCoy asked.

"Yeah, Bones, I can hear ya" Jim said, keeping still not wanting to hurt Spock. McCoy looked up into the clouded eyes of Spock; it was a good thing that the half-Vulcan was awake. He monitored both Jim and Spock as medical personnel removed the beam; Spock was carefully lifted off the Captain and the two were put in neck-braces and onto stretchers. McCoy was paying especially careful attention to Jim, who had his attention fixed on Spock. The last thing, that Jim saw was Spock looking at him from the corner of his eye as McCoy pressed a hypospray to his neck.

______________________

Jim awoke, staring up at the ceiling of a private room in Sickbay; he was aware of a presence at his side. He turned to see Spock sitting there; the half-Vulcan was studying a PADD.

"Spock?" Jim asked.

"Captain" Spock said, looking up.

"How many times, Spock… it's _Jim_" Jim said, exasperated. He shuffled himself up, so that he was more reclining then laying down. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I am quite well, Cap… Jim" Spock said, amending the last part. "The _Enterprise _was ambushed when coming out of warp; currently on route to our location are the USS _Mayflower _and USS_ Victory_. We've been in contact with the _Maelstrom_ and they report no loss of life".

"On the _Enterprise_?" Jim asked.

"No loss of life" Spock assured him, "Lt. Sulu and yourself were the most heavily injuried". Jim look confused; "I shall inform Dr. McCoy that you are awake". Spock got up to leave when Jim, immediately, sat up, grabbing for him; Spock caught him as he fell over groaning in pain. Spock rightened him, but Jim grasped his hand.

"Damnit, Spock, why won't you talk to me" he asked, "I know what you said… but whenever I try to bring it up, you just push me away. Why?"

"Captain, perhaps…" Spock started.

Jim finally had enough; he reached upwards and grabbed the collar of Spock's uniform and dragged the half-Vulcan down to his level. He pressed his lips against Spock's and it only took a second before the half-Vulcan began to comply; Jim kissed Spock hungrily, his hands moving to cup his cheeks as Spock rested an arm on Jim's pillow.

"Jim, are you… _Goddamit, Jim_! I do not need that sort of image in my _Head_!" McCoy roared, tearing the two apart. He glared at Jim before whirling on Spock; "and _you_! No _molesting_ my patients!"

"On the contrary, Doctor, it was…"

"He's the invalid… you ain't!" McCoy said, giving the half-Vulcan a push out the door.

"Spock!"

The half-Vulcan turned, looking at Jim. "We'll finish this discuss later, yeah?"

Jim asked.

"Indeed" Spock said, inclining his head. "_T'hy'la_".

A bright smile spread over Jim's face.

END

* * *

This is where I get on my knees and beg for more reviews, right? Review, pretty please with a Spock on top?


End file.
